guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg wehrt sich standhaft gegen den Vorwurf, er habe in seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich getäuscht. Nach SPIEGEL-Informationen spricht er in einer Stellungnahme an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth von einem "Missverständnis". ... Besonders die Inanspruchnahme des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Bundestags steht in der Kritik. Guttenbergs Position dazu: Die Arbeiten der Einrichtung habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet." 30.04.2011 - Siehe auch Guttenplag Wissenschaftlicher Dienst *Guttenberg hat am 26.04.2011 eine Stellungnahme 'der zuständigen Promotionskommission an der Uni Bayreuth per Fax zugesandt. Gleichlautende Berichte bringen weit über 50 Zeitungen, Fernsehsender und Radiostationen bundesweit: Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Siehe auch unsere Rubrik "Monatsmagazine April 2011" *'VroniPlag: Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen *'Parteibuch Lexikon: 'Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg "Nachdem aufgeflogen ist, dass Dutzende Passagen seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben[1] wurden, verzichtete er am 18.02.2011 einstweilen darauf, den 2007 erworbenen Doktotitel im Namen zu führen." Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 01. Mai 2011 Stellungnahme Guttenberg Auch heute bringen viele Medien Berichte zu Guttenbergs Stellungnahme. Dies hier ist ein Link zu allen erschienenen Artikeln über dieses Thema *'Droemer Knaur:' Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner stellen ihr Buch "Guttenberg" vor "Aber ist Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ein guter Politiker? Als Wirtschaftsminister ließ er markigen Worten, etwa in der Opel-Krise, keine Taten folgen. Kaum war er Verteidigungsminister, vollzog er in der Kundus-Affäre einen atemberaubenden Meinungswechsel. Hat er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht, dass ein anderer hinter seinem Rücken Fäden spinnt, reagiert er hochempfindlich. Muss ein Politiker mit höchsten Ambitionen, einer, der als Hoffnungsträger gilt, nicht mehr leisten, mehr aushalten?" *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Außer Fassung (Jochen Hörisch) "Die vor Jahren intensiv diskutierte Medienrevolution findet nun wirklich statt. Nicht nur zu Guttenberg, auch Gutenberg sieht alt aus. Da legt einer eine gedruckte Doktorarbeit von beeindruckendem Umfang vor, mit der man freche Rezensenten auch körperlich behelligen könnte, wenn ihr Inhalt nicht dem Feindbild elektronischen Publizierens entspräche: copy and paste. Der Fall Guttenberg wirft auch ein Licht auf das Ende der Gutenberg-Galaxis." *'suite 101.de': Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg - Ex-Minister bestreitet Vorwürfe (Dr. Claudia von Gerstenberg) "Die Plagiatjäger von "GuttenPlag-Wiki" entlarvten die 475 Seiten umfassende Dissertation von Guttenberg als in weiten Teilen abgeschrieben und trugen maßgeblich zu seinem politischen Sturz bei." *'TAGESSPIEGEL:' Schluss mit der Titelhuberei (G. Turner) "Der Fall Guttenberg hat auch seine guten Seiten: Alle, die an Publikationen, seien es Dissertationen oder sonst zur Veröffentlichung bestimmten Texten arbeiten, werden ein erhöhtes Bewusstsein dafür entwickeln, wie bei der Nutzung fremder Schriften und Ideen korrekt vorzugehen ist. Die Affäre „KT“ hat hoffentlich noch einen anderen Effekt: Die Titelgläubigkeit dürfte um einige Grade auf der Skala der Wertschätzung gesunken sein." *'WELT ONLINE:' Bekenntnisse einer Prinzessin (Anna von Bayern) "Man denke nur an zu Guttenberg. Um das Phänomen seiner außerordentlichen Beliebtheit zu erklären, wurde stets seine Herkunft bemüht. An seiner Haltung, den Werten aus dem Schloss musste es liegen! Diese Erklärung musste dann auch gleich für die im Zusammenhang mit seiner teil-plagiierten Doktorarbeit unterstellten charakterlichen Mängel herhalten: Am Adel lag es! Der nehme sich eben einfach, was er wolle, und habe ja auf Leistung ohnehin nie Wert gelegt. Aber natürlich sind wir Langnamigen - Achtung, Bekenntnis! - an solchen Klischees nicht unschuldig, denn wir scheuen nicht die Inszenierung." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 30. April 2011 Alle Berichte zu 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis *'Botschaft von Estland in Berlin vom 28.04.-30.04.2011: Präsident Ilves besucht München "Herr Toomas Hendrik Ilves trifft sich zu einem Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Bundesminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Die Kolumne von Uwe Bahn "Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg hat ja gerade eine Menge Zeit. Einen Strandurlaub sehe ich für ihn trotzdem nicht, er ist eher Kandidat für eine Bildungsreise. Studiosus hat da die passenden Angebote. Eine Alternative sind gut gewählte Städtetrips. Oxford und Cambridge, die beiden britischen Universitätsstädte, wären sicher in der engeren Auswahl. Ein Ehrendoktor als Souvenir - das ist ein Mitbringsel für die Ewigkeit. Oder auch nicht." *'inFranken.de:' Guttenberg spricht von "Missverständnis" "Die Arbeiten der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestags habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet, schrieb er nach Angaben des Magazins in dem dreiseitigen Fax an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth. Die Arbeiten seien überwiegend in den Jahren 2003 und 2004 entstanden, die Dissertation habe er 2006 abgegeben, betonte Guttenberg laut "Spiegel" in der Stellungnahme. Aus dieser "zeitlichen Abfolge" lasse sich jedoch nicht auf ein "vorsätzliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten" schließen, betonte der Ex-Verteidigungsminister."" *'ORF.de Österreich:' Plagiatsvorwurf für Guttenberg "Missverständis" "Deutschlands Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat in seiner Stellungnahme zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit nach „Spiegel“-Informationen von einem „Missverständnis“ gesprochen. Die Arbeiten der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestags habe er nur für seine Abgeordnetentätigkeit verwendet, schrieb er laut dem Magazin in dem dreiseitigen Fax an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Guttenberg spricht von Missverständnis "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg wehrt sich standhaft gegen den Vorwurf, er habe in seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich getäuscht. Nach SPIEGEL-Informationen spricht er in einer Stellungnahme an die Prüfungskommission der Universität Bayreuth von einem "Missverständnis"." *'Thüringer LZ': Interview mit Soziologe Kreissl: Wenn Wissenschaft dumm macht (Hanno Müller) Frage: "Das Thema Guttenberg - Plagiat ist gerade wieder aktuell. Waren Sie überrascht, wie leicht man in Deutschland Doktor wird?" Kreissl: "Willkommen in der richtigen Welt mit Macht, Erpressung und Promibonus. Universitäten sind eines der letzten feudalen Soziotope, wo auch gepokert wird, wo Machtspielchen ablaufen und wo sich Figuren wie Guttenberg ihre Qualifikation kaufen können. Man hätte am Fall Guttenberg auch zeigen können, dass akademische Titel nicht unbedingt ein Ausweis für wirkliches Expertentum sind. Genau unser Thema." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 29. April 2011 *'förderland:' Start-ups international "Greenleaks, das mit Greenpeace-Unterstützung gestartet ist, veröffentlicht Umweltsauereien, das Guttenplag-Wiki brachte den Verteidigungsminister zu Fall und sorgte dafür, dass öffentliche Personen von ihrer nachlässigen Vergangenheit eingeholt werden. Ähnlich wie die Presse gibt es inzwischen eine 5.Gewalt, nämlich die kritische Öffentlichkeit im Netz. Ein aufmerksamer Gründer erkennt hier schnell seine Chance und entwickelt Konzepte, die auf dieser neuen Gegebenheit beruhen." *'news.de:' Ein bisschen Adel für die Deutschen "Guttenbergs Aristokraten-Glanz hatte die Deutschen für einen Moment in eine Art Adels-Taumel versetzt. Aber das ist inzwischen alles zerplatzt, und zwar gründlich. Linken-Frau Gohlke sagt: «Guttenberg hatte zwei Titel, einer war erschlichen, der andere ererbt – was bleibt dann noch übrig?" *'Saarbrücker Zeitung' Guttenberg nimmt zu Plagiatsvorwürfen Stellung. *'Welt online: 'William, Kate und ein Tollpatsch namens Guttenberg (Michael Kneissler) "Gauck, der nach eigenen Angaben Einladungen zu Talkshows mit Guttenberg-Themen stets abgesagt hat, wollte sich dann doch noch zum Ex-Verteidigungsminister äußern. Guttenberg sei schnell aufgestiegen, weil er kein Politikersprech benutzt habe, zusammen mit seiner Herkunft sei er dadurch in der Bevölkerung zu einem „Sehnsuchtsthema“ geworden. Das Verhalten im Plagiatsskandal sei dann aber „töricht“ und „tollpatschig“ gewesen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 28. April 2011 *'OVB ONLINE: 'Ein "Ghostwriter" meldet sich zu Wort "Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in den vergangenen Wochen erhalten. Doch auf den Unterstützerbrief, der jetzt die Redaktion erreicht hat, hätte Guttenberg wohl verzichten können." *'RP ONLINE:' Guttenberg erklärt sich doch "Im letzten Moment hat der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU, 39) bei der Universität Bayreuth doch noch eine Stellungnahme zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Sie sei am Dienstag eingegangen, sagte gestern ein Sprecher der Universität. Die Frist dafür war am Dienstag abgelaufen. Einzelheiten zum Inhalt der Erklärung nannte der Sprecher allerdings nicht."' ' *'suite101.de:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg antwortet in letzter Minute (Ruth Weitz) "Die Plagiatsjäger von GuttenPlag Wiki hatten zwischenzeitlich weiter recherchiert und waren zu einem vernichtenden Ergebnis gekommen. Wie main-netz.de am 27. April 2011 schreibt, haben sie belegt, dass Guttenberg in seiner Doktorarbeit auf insgesamt 371 Seiten abgeschrieben und die Quellen nicht benannt hat. Insgesamt umfasst seine Dissertation 393 Seiten. Konkret heißt das, dass 94 Prozent seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben sind, ohne dass eine Quelle benannt wurde. Die gesammelten Daten können im interaktiven Guttenberg-Report abgerufen werden." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Über Ideen: Rudelintelligenz (Sebastian Turner) "Der Schwarm hat es vom Liebesgedicht auf direktem Weg zum Internetphänomen gebracht. Von Schwarm ist die Rede, wenn Hunderte und mehr Menschen im Netz virtuell zusammentreffen. Entsteht dabei ein gemeinsames, aktuelles Lexikon wie Wikipedia, dann ist der Ausdruck Schwarmintelligenz gar nicht dumm gewählt. Wenn sich geballte Intelligenz über Texte hermacht, dann ist schon in Tagen vollbracht, was wissenschaftliche Kommissionen nicht in Monaten schaffen. Allerdings scheint der Ausdruck Rudelintelligenz besser gewählt, zumindest fühlen sich die Betroffenen weniger umschwärmt und mehr gejagt, wie zu Guttenberg, Tochter Stoiber und die Europaabgeordnete Koch-Mehrin bestätigen dürften." *'WELT ONLINE:' Deutschland "Wie die "Welt" außerdem erfuhr, soll die Prüfkommission der Hochschule noch in dieser Woche ihren Prüfbericht fertigstellen. In der kommenden Woche soll der Bericht demnach der Hochschulleitung übergeben werden. Anschließend wird das Gremium darüber beraten, ob der Fall für Guttenberg weitere Konsequenzen hat. Das Ergebnis werde Mitte Mai bekannt gegeben, sagte der Uni-Sprecher. Nach übereinstimmenden Informationen von "Welt", "Stern" und "Süddeutscher Zeitung" kommt die Prüfkommission zu dem Ergebnis, dass Guttenberg vorsätzlich getäuscht hat." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Höfisch galante Staatskunst ( Johannes von Müller] "In Berlin fand ein Symposium zum Fall Guttenberg statt. Forscher stellten ihn in die Tradition einer höfisch-galanten Staatskunst, in der nur die Darstellung zählt." ---- Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der 'Plagiatsaffäre' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels 'Schicksalswahl', zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses 'Schurkenstücks' im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der 'Bürgerlichkeit' tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...)" 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung und Lehre:' Doktorwürde STANDPUNKT Bernhard Kempen 261 Doktorwürde NAC H R ICHTEN 264 Vorentscheidungen in der Exzellenzinitiative DER FALL Z U G UT TE N B E RG Arnd Morkel 268 Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros Heinrich Detering 272 Demut und Dolchstoß Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Norbert Bolz 274 Unbelehrbares Volk Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger Volker Kronenberg 276 Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg Christian von Coelln 278 Der Entzug des Doktorgrades Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts Kirsten Hüttemann 280 Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft Wie die DFG „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will 282 Aberkannt und abgetreten Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire 284 Desaster Aus Presse und Briefen *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm [Kommentar Externer zum Artikel und zu PlagDoc: Was allerdings auch den Prinzipien wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit widerspricht. Ruppert und Reimer schmücken sich mit fremden Federn, das ist ein unbestreit- und unwiderlegbarer Fakt - und so fängt Plagiieren gaaanz harmlos an, indem man - hier - einfach mal den Initiator "vergisst" und ihm das Urheberrecht einfach stiehlt.] *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Plagiatsaffäre humorvoll gesehen humorvolle Nachrichten, Aprilscherze, Kabarett und Aktionen im Karneval, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... *'Saarbrücker Zeitung Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre: Artikel-Übersicht * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Eine Chronologie Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel